


john... has... a date!

by no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation



Series: some hopefully not cliche Hamilton vampire aus I stole from tumblr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is too, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, But not at first, Doctor John Laurens, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, Vampire Alexander Hamilton, john is happy tho, sad alex is sad, tired John is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation/pseuds/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation
Summary: It was 3 am. Alex was laying in bed, his own bed, staring at his ceiling, his phone in his hand on his chest. It'd been almost a week since he'd met John and given the pretty doctor his number, and there were still no notifications on his phone except for his boss, Jefferson, yelling at him about work and Madison refusing to answer his phone.But it's fine. This was fine. John was probably just busy.~*~*~the one after the one where alex asked john out but the one before the actual dateits... the interlude, I guessthis is also pretty fluffy but there's some angst
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: some hopefully not cliche Hamilton vampire aus I stole from tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	john... has... a date!

It was 3 am. Alex was laying in bed, his _own_ bed, staring at his ceiling, his phone in his hand on his chest. It'd been almost a week since he'd met John and given the pretty doctor his number, and there were still _no_ notifications on his phone except for his boss yelling at him about work and Madison refusing to answer his phone. 

Maybe Alex isn't meant to find love. He's a vampire; he probably scared the hell out of John by stealing those blood bags and going on a rant about _coconut_ water of all things (although it had been working, and quite well), and-

It was fine. This was _fine_. John was an intern, he was probably just busy with work, it _was_ the middle of the day after all, and Alex should really be at work, but he just... couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.

His phone rang. Alex sighed and brought the phone to his ear, accepting the call without a look at the ID, and said, in a low, tired voice, "Hello?"

"Well, if I'd known the undead vampire was going to sound this dead, I would've gotten my money back," an amused, southern-accented voice said.

Alex sat up in bed, eyes wide, and gasped, "John? _John!_ Sorry, I was just, uh..."

"Alexander, it's fine," John laughed, sounding just as tired as Alex was. "I can't talk long, I just took a break and Washington wants me to-" he was interrupted by a yawn, and Alex giggled. "-take a nap. If I can find a room with nobody fucking in it. This hospital is on some Grey's Anatomy shit, I swear."

Alex giggled again, cursing himself for the sound, giddy with happiness. "Sorry about that. Working hard?"

"Aw, you wouldn't bel _ieve_ ," John groaned. There was a rustle of fabric and a _thump_ , which Alex assumed to be John falling into a bed, and John's voice was muffled when he said, "Some dude came in the ER with a fishhook stuck in his back. A _fishhook_. In the middle of _January_. In _New York_. I don't know, I think I just really need a date with a hot vampire."

"Oh! Oh, of course!" Alex rushed, standing and pacing, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "A date! Yeah, that's, um... are there any days you're free?"

John hummed tiredly and Alex almost melted. "I'm supposed to only work up to 80 hours a week, but they tend to have us come in at 4 and work until 8 the next day and just lie about our hours or get fired. Washington is pretty good at not doing that whenever he can, but surgery internship is hectic and if I _do_ get a day off I'll probably just want to stay home and sleep and not have to deal with the judgy looks from middle-aged soccer moms, but... we can try for tomorrow night? Saturday, right?" 

Alex hummed thoughtfully. "Stay home? How about I cook for you? We can just sit on the couch and watch movies? No going out, no judgy looks, just us."

There was a pause. "You mean... let a _vampire_ into my _house_ while I'm _sleep-deprived_ and probably _falling asleep on my feet_ and it's _just the two of us?_ "

"Wha-? _No!_ " Alex cried. "John, please, I would never- I don't want to- I can't, anyway."

John made a questioning noise.

"I can't-" Alex put his phone on speaker and threw it down on the bed next to him so he could twist his hands together. "Vampires can't bite you without your permission. Well, I mean, we could, but it would taste like crap, and I have no idea how the others do it. All of my - er - _victims_ , for lack of a better term, have given permission. I also can't even be in your house without permission, even if you've invited me in before. As soon as I'm unwelcome, I have to leave. And I've never killed anyone. _Promise_."

John chuckled. "Alright. Tomorrow night at my place. You're cooking. I'll text you when I get off so you know when to come over."

Alex grinned. "I- Yeah! Okay! Sounds great, um, I'll make- no, it's a surprise. Okay. Get some sleep, yeah, and send me a meme when you get home so I know you're safe?"

John laughed, a full out laugh, and it made Alex think of sunshine and puppies and- "Yeah, alright. See ya tomorrow, sweetheart."

"Tomorrow," Alex said, biting his lip and grinning hard, and the phone went dead.

Alex fell back on his bed and covered his face with a happy squeal.

~*~*~

John could barely contain his good mood throughout the rest of the day. 

He fell asleep in the on-call room with a smile on his face, a rare occurrence after a long day, and was woken half an hour later by Eliza shaking his shoulder.

"John," she whispered.

"Yeah?" He groaned, rolling over to face her and rubbing at his face.

"C'mon, Washington wants us in the ER." 

"Ugh." John grumbled but followed her out of the room, pulling his lab coat on and absent-mindedly wondering what Alex was making for dinner the next night. "What's going on? We're surgery interns, not ER. Or nurses."

Eliza shrugged. "Interns are interns, John. It's just a busy day, I think. They're short on nurses, apparently. Angelica and Peggy are meeting us down there."

They met up with the other two and entered an extremely busy ER. The head nurse, Martha, pointed them to separate sides of the ER with the claim that she "didn't want them to get distracted."

John rolled his eyes, annoyed to be separated from his friends, but took to his assigned section of the ER with an abnormally good attitude; he had a _date_ tomorrow with a _vampire_. _Nothing_ could ruin this day. 

"Alright, how are we today?" He asked, pulling the curtain closed with a flourish and turning to the teenage girl on the bed, her friend standing beside her with his arms crossed, glaring at John. No matter; John had dealt with protective best friends before. Hell, he _had_ one. "I see on my handy-dandy clipboard here that you have... hurt your ribs, young lady? How'd that happen?"

The girl pulled her oversized hoodie over her hands and kicked her feet against the bed, staring at the floor.

John raised an eyebrow, looking between the two. "Well?"

The girl sighed and exchanged a look with her friend, then wordlessly pulled up the hem of her hoodie to reveal the ace bandages that crossed over her chest. 

" _Oliver_!" The friend hissed, stepping forward, eyes darting warily at John. 

John clicked his tongue, staring at the bandages. "Ah."

"Yeah." Oliver pulled his hoodie back down around his waist and worried at his lip with his teeth. "I-I'm trans."

"Alright," John said, shrugging. "I apologize for the misgendering, Oliver. How long have you been wearing those?"

Oliver shrugged, muttering, "Couple hours."

" _Two days_ ," the friend growled, glaring at Oliver.

John looked down at his clipboard to hide to pain in his expression. "Has a nurse done an examination for you yet?"

The friend shook his head. "We just got here. I'm Lucas, by the way."

John nodded. "Nice to meet you. Oliver, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to take those off. I also need to do an examination of your upper body, just to see if we _do_ need to do x-rays. Now, I can do it, or I can get a female nurse in here, but it needs to happen."

Oliver didn't move. "No."

"Oliver-" Lucas started, his face pained.

" _No_ , Lucas," Oliver interrupted. "I'm not doing it."

John sighed. "Look, I don't usually do this, but-" He hesitated for just a moment before pulling aside the collar of his shirt, revealing the strap of his binder, stark black against tanned skin. The other two gasped. John nodded. "I'm trans too, and I get it. I bound with ace bandages for years, and I can only thank my lucky stars that nothing bad came of it. But, Oliver, you have to understand- this can _seriously_ hurt you. I'm so glad you came in when you did, so we can help you, but we need you to let us. I can get my coworker, Eliza, to help if you want a female instead- she's amazing. She won't judge you."

Oliver sighed, the fight draining out of him. "No, it's... it's okay. I'd rather you do it?"

John smiled and nodded. "Of course. We can even kick Lucas out, if you want."

Oliver snorted. "No, he can stay."

Oliver went about removing his bandages and handed the roll to Lucas, who (not very discreetly) threw it in the trash. 

John rolled his eyes at Oliver in a _best friends, amirite?_ type of way and the teen hid a smile behind his hand. 

"Alright," John said. "I'm not going to make you take your hoodie off, so I won't see anything, but I will be seeing and touching your back and sides, is that alright?"

Oliver nodded, grabbing Lucas's hand, who respectfully turned his gaze to the wall.

John rolled up his sleeves and pulled the back of Oliver's hoodie up, his heart clenching at the bruising that was appearing on the teen's back. He fought not to make a sound and finished the examination with clinical swiftness, coming to the conclusion that no, Oliver's ribs were not broken, just bruised, but that he was not allowed to bind for two weeks, and especially not with ace bandages. The two of them left with a wave and an earnest thank you from Lucas.

John made his way back to Martha for his next assignment and she took one look at him and said, "Oh, hunny. Why don't you get out of here and do some paperwork."

It was a command, not a suggestion. 

John smiled gratefully at her and left, taking the stack of paperwork with him to Herc's floor. It was, as usual, almost completely empty, as all that was kept there was the blood bank, filing, and storage. 

"Hey, John!" Herc called, grinning at John when he stepped off the elevator. "How's it goin, man?"

John dropped his armful of paperwork on the desk next to Herc. "Mind if I hang here?"

"Course! Something up?"

John was quickly reminded of the last time Herc asked him that question when he found Alexander's number in the blood bags and smirked, throwing his feet up on the desk and pulling a file into his lap. He clicked tongue and said, slyly, "Uuuuuuuuh- _huh!_ "

Herc looked up from his phone, a slow grin taking over his face. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

John cocked an eyebrow, refusing to look at his friend. "I... got... a _date!_ "

Herc gasped and slapped John's shoulder. "You sly dog! How'd ya swing that?"

John scoffed, mocking offense. "Shut it, Herc, I can get a _date_. And I _did_. And it's _tomorrow_. And he's _cooking_. And we're going to watch _movies_ all night and _cuddle_ on the couch and he's really _funny_ and _nice_ and-"

"John." Herc interrupted his friend's rambling, looking happy but concerned. "How long have you known this guy?"

"We met about a week ago," John said on a dreamy sigh, head falling back against the back of his chair. "Herc, I think I love him."

"You've... known him a week."

"And?"

Hercules sighed. "John, you can't invite some guy you don't know to your house."

John clenched his jaw. "You don't have all the facts."

"Which are?" 

"I love him."

Herc rolled his eyes while John cackled. "John..."

John sobered and met his friend's gaze. Poor Herc, concerned over John inviting someone over to his house. After finding a vampire stealing blood, it seemed tame in comparison. 

"It'll be fine, Herc," John said, reaching over to squeeze his friend's shoulder. He loved the guy, but he definitely worried too much. "I'll call if it's not. Promise."

Herc relented and was silent for a moment, tapping his pen against his desk. 

Then,

"How long have you had your binder on?"

John's head fell back against the chair with a thump.


End file.
